Alone In Boston
by FallColorsBringMayFlowers
Summary: Regina got rid of the curse Pan made but, what happened was different. Henry stayed with Regina and Emma was the only one that escaped. Now Emma is alone in Boston without anyone she really trusts. The only problem is Emma remembers everything that happened and misses her family especially Regina, her girlfriend. Swanqueen
1. Alone

We live in a place where we end up falling in love. For some of us that love is someone else others may be something else. When you fall in love with another being you learn a lot about yourself along the way. Sometimes you learn about the small things like how you would rather have something over something else. Sometimes even a hug over a kiss during certain moments.

You can also learn big things about yourself. You learn about the demons you face inside you that have been buried. Things that started out as small barely noticeable events that grew. They grew so large being buried they became a demon, a demon you call yourself.

Some may say that demons are scary. I chuckle at those people, they don't know me so how can they judge? I realize over time being around you that they are right. The demon inside of me is scary. It has made me make decisions in my life I should never have made.

Standing here alone I realize the demon inside of me brought me here. I lost everything I had ever known due to it. One of the main things my demon has done to me is lose you. I was supposed to fight to keep us together. I was the one that was supposed to be strong but, look where we are now.

You are a million miles away and here I am standing in this giant world all alone. You told me before we separated that we would meet again but, I don't think we will. If it was up to me you'd never see me again. If I never came to town we'd all be together. I guess fate has a way of making what should happen, happen. I will always love you, I just wish I would have told you one last time.

When Regina got rid of the curse Henry was supposed to go with me. I couldn't allow that to happen, Regina was the one who raised him not me. I was the one who was to scared to be a mother so young. Especially with what I was doing at the time, now look at me. I live in a dainty little apartment all alone.

I was supposed to lose my memory but, I somehow didn't. I remember everything clear as day. The way Regina's eyes showed all the emotions she was holding back as she always did. She was always good at keeping her emotions hidden.

Henry was the only one that knew of our relationship. When we first told him he bounced up and down with excitement. You could see the twinkle in his eyes and the giant grin on his face. Man that kid knew how to make your heart flutter with happiness.

I remember a time when I accidentally upset Regina but, when didn't I? Regina was Regina after all but, this one time I will always remember. I came home late one night from the station and accidentally slammed the door shut with frustration. Sometimes the people of Storybrooke really need to learn how to handle their problems.

I know I have my own problems but, getting completely drunk and finding a way to climb the clock tower naked screaming how much they hate someone for breaking their heart was a little much. Of course no one wants to deal with a naked person on top of a clock tower screaming their hatred for someone so the savior had to handle it.

When I got home and into the bedroom Regina was furious. I honestly was surprised she even let me sleep in bed with her that night. Henry found out about the incident of course because Regina wouldn't give me a good morning kiss in the kitchen like every morning. She also didn't make me breakfast like she always did. That day was of course was one where I could not go to Granny's to get something to eat.

When Regina left for work Henry made me tell him what I did that time. He would not let up on what it was so I was forced to tell him. Man does he really act like his mother when he wants something. Henry was more understanding than Regina and told me how to make things better.

By the time Regina got home from work I already had my plan all ready. Henry went to my parents for the night giving me a night alone with Regina. I had Ruby make me something special for the night of things Regina would like and had candles all around the mansion.

When Regina walked in and saw me standing near the door with flowers she questioned me at first. I wasn't one to be romantic but, even though this was partly to make up for the day before Regina deserved to feel special and woe.

That night we ate the food Ruby made and spent intimate moments in the living room talking and enjoying each others presence. Regina looked completely relaxed which did not happen often during that time. Work was busy and she was always stressed about something. She told me what was going on but, I honestly barely listened.

That night we did not make love. It was a night where just having each other in our arms gazing into our eyes made more of a connection. I never felt so close to anyone nor did I want to but, Regina made me want to.

Oh how I miss Regina and Henry more then anything. I hope one day we will be reunited but, I highly doubt that. There isn't magic in Boston like there was in Storybrooke. Did magic still exist now that Storybrooke was gone? I guess I will never find out.

The best I can do right now is replay memories. I can look back and remember the good times and move forward. I may never fall in love again or get involved with anyone else because Regina has my heart. Maybe not like how she had Grahams but, she holds it. I could never look at anyone the way I looked at her. She was my one true love and I am okay with keeping her the last one I ever said I love you to.

I grab my leather jacket from the hook near the door and pull it on. It looks like another day of going through the motions of the day to come out with the same outcome. Coming home to an empty small apartment in Boston that wasn't my home.


	2. How I Got Where I Am

**Warning: there is violence, attempted rape and a stabbing please read with caution. **

* * *

It was a cool autumn day when I got outside my apartment. The wind was slightly blowing making the leaves danced around at my feet. It was hard at first when I first arrived, I had no money or job to get me anywhere. It almost reminded me of the times when I was younger with Neil.

I had no family, I was all alone with no place to go and I never knew when my luck would run out. I was lucky though that first week. I was walking around Boston looking for a place I could sleep when I saw this older woman get grabbed. She was pulled into an ally and I acted without thinking and ran after them.

It was hard to see because it was at night and the street lights only really lite up the sidewalk and not the allies. As I got closer to the ally I heard the woman struggle. This only made my legs run faster to make it to her.

When I got to the entrance of the ally I could faintly see the woman being shoved against the wall with her attacker raising her skirt holding her face against the wall. I ran at the attack hitting them as hard as I could in the nose.

The attacker had a really hard face because when my knuckles connected I felt a throbbing pain. The pain quickly went away due to adrenaline as I watched the attacker stumble back. I took the opportunity to hit them as hard as I could in the face again and in the gut. The stumbled back but, kept on their feet.

The attacker looked up and I saw a smirk cross their face. Before I knew what was going on they charged at me pulling a knife out of their pocket. I felt the blade go into my right side and felt blood already starting to come out.

It is amazing what adrenaline can do to you because instead of crying out in pain I grabbed the attackers waist and flipped them over me. One good thing about working out often and being a former bounty hunter is you know self defense.

Somehow the attacker still had his knife in his hand so I crushed his wrist with my boot. He let go of the knife and I quickly picked it up. I slammed my foot into his chest and looked over at the woman. She was standing their with a shocked look as tears streamed down her face.

"We need to get out of here now" she didn't answer me. Instead, she stood there still in shock. I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her out of the ally. I kept moving her away from the ally until I felt we were at a safe distance away. Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She just nodded as tears kept flowing from her eyes. "Come on lets get to the hospital than." Luckily for us the hospital was maybe five blocks away. After three block of walking the adrenaline in my body began to go away. I felt the pain increase each step but, I couldn't stop moving.

It was up to me to make sure this woman was going to get the help she needed. I was used to these kind of things so I knew I would be okay. I looked down at my shirt and saw a big stain of blood on my shirt. "Shit" I swore to myself and gripped where I was stabbed.

"Do you think you could walk faster?" I asked the woman and she nodded. At least her tears had stopped. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"You're...you're bleeding." She must have been in such shock she didn't realize what had happened in the ally way.

"Yeah he got me good but, I will be okay."

"No...we need to hurry...oh my god."

"Really I am okay we are almost there anyways." We quickly made it to the hospital as best we could with my body slowly working less and less. When we got into the entrance of the hospital things began to get a little blurry.

I went up the front desk and the woman there quickly called people over and ran to me looking me over. I was quickly being dragged into the hospital leaving the woman I saved to be left alone. Before I was pulled out of sight I looked back at her. "My name is Emma, Emma Swan" and with that I lost sight.

While I was in the hospital they closed up the wound and gave me more blood so I wouldn't pass out or worse die. I wasn't in the hospital long maybe a few days but the woman I saved came and visited me. I learned her name was Alice Johnson and she owned a laundromat.

While I was in the hospital we talked often and got to know each other better. I left out the parts about the parts of my past that involved magic, fairy tales and anything that anyone outside of Boston would think I was crazy about.

Thanks to saving her I landed a job at her business and a place to stay with her until I got enough money to find my own place. Now me and Alice are good friends but not as close as I was to Regina or even Ruby.

I made my way down the streets of Boston until I came to the laundromat. I opened the door and sighed. Another day that I am away from those I love most. At least I was able to find someone to lean on here in Boston. I walked in and went to work hoping it would distract my mind for once.


End file.
